1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to integrated circuits and method of making the same, and more particularly, to integrated circuit power management for reducing leakage current in circuit arrays and method therefor.
2. Related Art
Battery-powered devices that incorporate integrated circuits, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants, handheld computing devices, and other similar type wireless and/or mobile electronic devices, are very sensitive to power consumption. As technology moves to the 90 nm process technology node and beyond, static leakage current within the integrated circuit of a battery-powered device becomes a major concern with respect to times when the device is powered but not actively used.
Accordingly, an improved integrated circuit and method of making the same is desired.